


Love, Mischief & Thunder

by 15aiah



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adopted Loki, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Loki Feels, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, Truth Spells, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15aiah/pseuds/15aiah
Summary: As if Thor doesn't have enough to deal with, what with being an avenger and the only Odin-son fit for the throne, now his most dangerous advisaries are back and will stop at nothing to conquer him and Asgard. Loki just broke out of prison, AGAIN, and as usual, will stop at nothing to take power. Meanwhile, Amora a.k.a.The Enchantress, is hatching yet another scheme to bring the thunder god to her side or to his knees and take Asgard for herself. When the plans of these villains collide, they themselves will become enemies. But soon they realize maybe they are just what the other needs in more ways than one. What will this mean for Asgard and for the god of thunder? Will he ever patch his relationship with his deranged brother?





	1. Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story so don't hold back on the cretiques and telling me how bad it sucks! That way i can get better! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it.

This is a tale of gods. A tale of love, which always entails heartbreak. One of mischief, and it’s implications of danger. One of thunder, which is certain to invoke lightning. And what an electric story this is. But where does it begin? As is the cliche, it begins with a hero wielding a magic weapon, and an explosion…

Thor was sitting at his father’s side, as was becoming a regular thing now, much to the thunder god’s dismay. He had told Odin what must’ve been at least a thousand times that he didn’t want to be king. And yet the all-father insisted(more like threatened to take Mjolnir) that Thor from time to time “shadow” his father and get a feel for what it is a king does. Unfortunately, one of those things is to just sit on the throne in silence. The thunder god couldn’t have been more bored. And that was the reality that Thor had always tried to ignore.

Thor had tried not only to convince others but even himself that he had the best and most selfless reasons for not wanting the throne. For one, despite him and his friends title, he wasn’t just one of earth’s mightiest heroes, he was one of the mightiest heroes in all the nine realms. Becoming king would mean he would have to give that up. Which always brought him to his second reason, yes the king of Asgard has a HUGE role in protecting the realms, but he knows he would never be able to help people the way he does now. Thor loved helping others. And yes, being king of Asgard would still allow him to do that, and yes, in some ways it would allow him to do that in ways he can’t now, but it’s something about being on the front lines, saving people everyday, with one’s own hands, that is what truly fueled the Odin-son. That is where his skills would be put to the best use, where he was truly needed.

The more self-indulgent of these reasons was simply that he would miss his team. And not just miss them because of how close they were. Thor loved each and every one of his fellow avengers(even Tony) with all his viking heart, but even he knows that sometimes, as a hero, he might have to put his job above his relationships. But that’s the thing, he knows he wouldn’t be able to do his job well without his team, not even as king. As intelligent as Asgardians are(probably more so than tony) he knows no one could figure stuff out like the man in the iron suit. All the Asgardian tech and scientist in the realm couldn’t truly outwit Tony and none could replicate his charm, that's for sure. Then there’s the cap. No advisor could lead Thor like Steve does. His strategies are flawless, his advice couldn’t be more helpful and spot on, and his pure heart and conscience ensures the team makes the right decisions. Then there’s Natasha. As proud as he is of the skills that his people posses, even he would admit to anyone that he doesn’t think there’s a sole in all the nine realms, let alone Asgard that is as good of a spy as the Black Widow. And speaking of skills, as good as the archers of Asgard are, there is no one who’s aim is more true than Hawkeye. Wanda might as well be mad sorcerer. And Sam can fly faster and recon better than even Thor can. Who can even begin to look at the abilities and uses of the Vision. Needless to say no warrior in Asgard can match the might of the Hulk. Point blank period.

The point is, they aren’t called the mightiest heroes for nothing. Could Thor really be as mighty of a hero without his team, especially just sitting on a throne all day? Not hardly. But as much as Thor runs from the truth, he knows deep down, while all these things are true, there is another reason he won’t take the throne.

He knows that as selfish and insignificant as it is, he couldn’t bare the boredom of it. Listening to nobles and their complaints. Fighting most battles from the sidelines. Ordering others to fight(to have all the fun). Sitting on a throne all day. Having to act like the example ALL THE TIME. Having to find a wife! Have children! The horror and boredom that these things would bring, even he, the champion of Asgard, doesn’t think he could bare it. The life he lives now, the excitement, the enjoyment of vanquishing evil, the companionship of his team, the action figures made to look like him, the smiles on children’s faces when he saves them, the fun of it all, he wouldn’t dare give it up.

So he sits beside his father, learning what it takes to be king, knowing that none of it will ever be of any use to him. _I wish Loki was fit to take the throne_. And it is that thought sets the god on an even more depressing train of thought, dampening the thunder god’s mood even further.

Loki, Thor’s brother, and possibly his worst enemy. Who’s ambition and arrogance knows no end. The sorcerer, who has almost destroyed whole worlds countless times to gain power. Whose antics have given him the title god of mischief. _Not like such a title could ever do Loki justice, as if anything he’s done can be described as mere “mischief”._

Loki, the one who would kill and indeed has done so to get the throne of Asgard. Who’s first order if he had it, would probably be Thor’s execution. And yet, he’s also one of the people that Thor loves the most in all the nine realms and beyond.

 _How is this possible. He hates me, loathes me, through and through. He wishes for nothing more but my death and the throne he would certainly abuse. And yet, I love him all the same. Would give my life for him. Couldn’t bare to lose him. Wanted to die when i thought I did._ Thor remembers when Loki let himself go into that black hole, preferring the unknown and possibly death to having to live in his brother’s shadow any longer. Thor remembers how he blamed himself, how he still does. He remembers the pain of grief that at times seemed to even become a physical ache, remembers all the tears he shed, crying his name. He remembers waking up, thinking it was all a dream, just to look out his window and see the broken Bifrost as his reminder. He remembers how relieved he was when he was told by his father that Loki was alive, when he was asked to retrieve his brother before he could REALLY caused some mischief. Now looking back, he wonders if maybe it would’ve been better if his brother had stayed dead.

Thor had killed better men than Loki for doing far less than what the trickster god has done. And yet he remembers every time he beat Loki. How he made sure to never harmed him to severely(certainly not as severely as Loki had tried to harm him). How he always had the intention of taking him alive. How every time he was captured he begged his father to spare Loki’s life. Came up with every excuse in the world so that he wouldn’t be executed. The last time he was literally on his knees, head bowed to the floor in front of Odin. And of course Loki always found it amusing, sometimes even laughing in front of Thor while he was pleading for the trickster’s own life.

 _He doesn’t even claim you._ Thor can still hear Loki’s harsh words as if he was right in his face. “We are NOT BROTHERS!!! And how it did hurt Thor so. Probably more than even Loki intended it to. Loki says them so often now, they might as well be his favorite catchphrase. He hates thinking about Loki. It always brings him pain, as much pain as those words do, as Loki’s assumed death did. Yet the god of mischief always finds a way to creep into his mind. _A trickster indeed._ He misses his brother.

 _Maybe I should visit him soon. Hopefully this time won’t be as terrible as the last._ Maybe the brothers could patch things up while Loki “rehabilitated” for the rest of his life. _Hopefully he’ll be let out early on “good behavior”._ As if. _I best not forget he is still the god of mischief._ But it wasn’t like Loki was going anywhere. Odin had taken every precaution this time to ensure that this would be the final time Loki escaped from prison. Thor would love to get his brother back. Even if it takes a couple centuries for him to come around. _That’s the plus of his imprisonment i suppose. That and the world being safe from hi-_

*BOOM*


	2. Running Towards Trouble

“Odin’s beard!!!”

“My beard!!!”

“What in Helheim was that!” Thor shouted standing, Mjolnir already in hand.

“Language boy.” Odin reprimanded. This earned him a snarky grin.

“Sire, Lord Thor!!!” Heimdall came running in the throne room with a group of guards at his sides and back. They all seemed way to alert and panicked for Thor’s taste.

“Heimdall!” Thor shouted.“What’s going on?”

“What is it Heimdall? What have you seen?” Odin demanded.

Heimdall’s face grew into a mixture of dread, caution and yet calmness. Thor certainly hoped that was all. That his senses were playing tricks. That he didn’t see fear there too. Not on Heimdall.

“It is Loki my king.” he said calmly, a complete contrast to Odin and Thor’s reaction.

Before Thor could ask his father what the plan was , Odin was off, practically flying like Thor can. He had never seen the king run so fast(or maybe any god).

“Father wait.” Thor, Heimdall and the guards were trying to keep up with the god king.

“THOR!!!!!” Everybody stopped and turned around.

“Sif.” It was Sif and the warrior’s three.

Odin turned back around with a grunt and kept running.

“Follow us guys,” Thor said and turned to keep running to catch up to his father.

They reached the prison quarters of Asgard, it was a chaos. The whole prison was nearly destroyed, scraps of metal  and raging green fires everywhere. Almost every prisoner in Asgard was free and rioting.The guardians of Asgard were fighting to the best of their ability but even with their strength , training, magic and weapons, they were fighting an overwhelming force.

The guards , warriors three, Sif and Thor went to help but Odin held his hand up, an order to stay where they were.

“Father, we must help our men.” Thor insisted.

“No. That murderer you insist on calling your brother and that i insist on letting live must be caught at all cost!”

“Loki is a danger and his recapture of high priority but he is not more important than our men’s lives.”

Odin paused to think

“What if it was me down there. They are mighty warriors no different than me.”

The all father faltered in his thinking

“FATHER, if he we don’t help these men, they WILL DIE!!!”

“Alright alright, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Thor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Heimdall, Sif, you two are the best warriors in Asgard besides myself and Thor. Heimdall your sight can track Loki, and together you both should be more than able to kick his mischievous, evil arse. I'm counting on you both. Go!”

“Yes my king!” they said in unison. They both turned around to take off, only to have Odin grab their wrist.

“If you must, if even for a second you feel like that you have to, use lethal force. Do it with no hesitation. Is that understood?”

Thor could feel himself tremble at that but said nothing. He knew it was in the best interest of his friends safety.

“Yes, my king.” Heimdall said in a low, calm tone.

All Sif did was nod her head. She gave a look to Thor. It was a purposeful look, and Thor knew just what it meant. I’ll try my best but ultimately i’ll do what i have to.

“Be careful, both of you.” Thor said

“Yes, please!” Odin proclaimed

“We will.” Heimdall said.

Fandral blew Sif a kiss, which she pretended to cut in half

And then they were off.

“Guards! Defensive positions. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and you Thor, you will fight by my side.”

“An honor my king” exclaimed Fandral as he bowed. The other warriors went down with him.

“Give ‘em Hel!”


	3. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is done wit his shit. And it's sad cause this isn't even the worst thing Loki has some. But his manipulation has finally taken its toll

It seemed as if as soon as Odin, Thor and the warriors three joined the fight, it was over. No one could match their power. Odin himself was killing entire groups of prisoners with one swing of his staff and the Odin force. Fandral was cutting down every foe that dared test his blade. Hogun was practically knocking heads off with his mace. Volstagg had gotten his axe so deep in heads, it took all his strength to remove it again. And Thor, between the lighting bolts and swings of Mjolnir, every enemy fell to the thunder god.

Within 20 minutes, every prisoner was either restrained, back in their cells, or of course, dead. The Asgard casualties were very low, but still existent and upsetting to both Thor and Odin. But the events that followed, were far more emotional.

……………………………………………………………………................/p>

Odin sat on a bench in the prison quarters, exhausted from the fight.   _And all that sprinting_ , Thor thought. He sat down next to his father as the soldiers and servants started to clear the wreckage from the blast and fight. Thor helped them for a long while, but eventually even he got exhausted. He looked at his father, saw the troubled look on his face, saw the scraps of metal and green flames he was staring at. The magicians were currently trying to find a way to put them out. They were obviously magick.

“ Look at all this. Look at the chaos your brother causes. Everywhere he goes, it’s the same.”

“Don’t lose hope in him, my king. You’re our father. If you don’t even have faith, then who will.”

“All of this is my fault. I should have never fathered a Jotun. What made me think i could change their savage nature. That i could change his nature. The one embedded in him since he was born. Maybe that’s why i haven’t executed him yet. It’s not really his fault, but at the same time I can’t make excuses. His actions have gone way past mischief, and I am the king, it’s my responsibility. Maybe i should just man up and ‘correct’ my mistake.”

Thor was visibly in discomfort about the topic. He didn’t like when they talked about this. About how the future would be a better place without Loki. And not just the future, but the past and present as well. He hates how Odin regrets his mistakes. How he even looks as Loki as a mistake. How he feels Loki is evil by nature. He hates the thought that this time, when they catch Loki, it might be his last time escaping; and not because of maximum security. But he couldn’t dare tell that to the all-father simply, because he’s right. He has every right to regret and Thor knows it. Look at everything Loki has done. As a brother, he can’t let him go. But as a prince and hero, even he has to admit the universe would be significantly more safe without his brothers ‘mischief’. He just needs both halves to accept that. However, he won’t let his father beat himself up. Especially when he’s wrong about one thing.

“Father, no matter what has and will happen, it is not your fault.”

“Tho-

“No! Despite the outcome, despite how things turned out, you did a good thing with the best intentions. It is NOT, your fault. “

Thor hugged his father, then got up.

“Now, let us deal with my brother.” Thor said in a angry tone.

“If I may my king, I was just going to ask you about that.” Fandral said walking over to them.

“I was hoping, my king, that we could find and check up on Sif and Heimdall. They haven’t returned or sent message back yet.”

“Damn! I forgot about them.” Odin said standing.

“You may not have to contemplate Loki’s execution. I may just kill ‘em myself this time if he-.”

“SIRE!” Heimdall and SIf both shouted in unison.”

“Thank goodness! We were just about to rush to assist you.” Odin proclaimed.

“What of Loki.” said Thor.

Sif was surprised that there was no concern in Thor’s voice. Only irritation and anger. Both her and heimdall fell silent with grim look to each other.

“Well!?” Odin demanded.

“Sire.” Heimdall said with a voice overflowing with regret. Thor knew they weren’t gonna like what he was about to say.

“Oh my fucking beard, what did he do now? Did he steal something? Escape?” Odin screamed. Most of the guards kept working out of respect, but some were bold enough to down right look at the king in shock.

“Sire…” Sif said shakily , a hint of shock could be seen at the king’s sudden outburst.

“It’s queen hella”

“What!” Thor and Odin both screamed.

“Loki is keeping the queen in the royal chambers sire. He promised not to hurt the queen so long as no one disturbs them… and so long as you… and the prince come to him.”

Odin’s rage was burning through. He almost looked like he was actually on fire.

“I’m sorry sire. It was completely my fault.” Heimdall said shakily.

“Mine as well.” Heimdall gave Sif a look that said shut the helheim up.

“Sif should take no blame sire-”

“Nonsense. We are both to blame.”

“I DON’T CARE WHO’S FAULT IT WAS” Odin said shoving them out of the way. He walked with haste.

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!”

“Father u need to calm yourself! Don’t let your anger cloud your judgement.” Thor said. He only received a grunt from the all-father.

“Besides, despite Loki’s evil you know he would never hurt mother.

“I don’t know what he’s capable now.” was Odin’s response.

“It will be ok father. And i think it’s obvious that it’s neither one you two’s faults.” Thor said to Sif and Heimdall.

“You obviously tried your best. Now you’re just ridiculously covering for each other and taking the blame from one another. Instead you need to focus on the task at hand.”

The fast walk had long since turned into a hard jog.

“What happened?” Odin asked, a lot more calm now.

“We found him in the courtyard my king.” Sif said.

“We fought him. I don’t know how my king, but somehow since his time in prison, Loki’s power has at least tripled. He has become more powerful than i have ever seen him, or any sorceror for that matter, and without any help from a magical item. The battle..” Heimdall looked at SIf. Looked at the minor cut on her face, obviously done by one of Loki’s daggers. “It was intense my lord.”

“But eventually things definitely looked as though we would win. We had him on the fence. But then he summoned a demon.” Sif said, at first giving the group hope, only to snatch it back almost instantly.

“A demon!?” questioned Fandral with much dismay.

Him and the rest of the warriors had remained silent throughout the entire conversation out of respect, but the mention of a demon in Asgard, the mere implication of such a thing, it would be hard for anyone to stay silent.

“Literally, how in hel did Loki get the materials and power to summon a demon? And here of all places.” Thor questioned.

“Even more troubling, he didn’t even use a summoning circle , nor an incantation.

“Inconceivable!” Odin shouted.  
“My lord, he barely flicked his hand. Then there was a flash of his signature green light, and just like that, a huge demon appeared, just as Loki disappeared.”

“How is that possible?” Volstagg said.

“So that’s how he got away from you then? He teleported away and left you with a demon to fight.” Thor concluded.

“Yes prince Thor.” Heimdall said.

“Please tell me you slayed it.” Odin sighed out.

“Of course my king, But it wasn’t easy. It was an alpha demon, very powerful and obviously enhanced by Loki’s magicks.” Sif replied.

"How do you know that?" asked Hogun, secretly hoping Sif's instincts, the same ones that had saved him countless times, were wrong.They were NEVER wrong.

"It's veins glowed with an abnormal green. It was a lot bigger and stronger than any normal demon of it's type and instead of normal fire, it spat green flames that wouldn't extinguish."

Everyone was left speechless.

“My king, this is what I am talking about. Loki’s power is now at an unprecedented level. Even if one could choke that down, the fact that it grew that while he was in prison...it is LITERALLY impossible.” Heimdall was obviously shaken up , getting more frantic as he said each word.

“Except he did it, so apparently it’s not.” Hogan said, that being the first time he said anything since Sif and Heimdall returned.

“But how!?” Volstagg said angrily.

“Who in Hel knows. We already figured that out you big ogre.” Fandral exclaimed

“Tell me if you can figure out how your gonna be snapped like a twig in sec.” Volstagg combated.

“Guys stop!” Hogun tried.

“Shut up Hogan.” Fandral said.

“Yeah Mr. more righteous than thou.” Volstagg said.

Hogun just shook his head and sighed.

“You all are so immature. That’s exactly why i make sure my name is made distinct from you. ‘Lady Sif AND the warriors three’. Hogun I don’t know why you claim them.”

“Enough! Your behavior in front of the king is disgusting!” Heimdall reprimanded.

“Heimdall, you see all, apparently even the future, how did this slip your gaze?” Fandral dramatically asked.

“I was wondering the same thing actually.” Sif added.

“If that is to be an accusation then maybe you should talk with your blade.”

“Heimdall.” Odin warned.

They all stopped running now.

“I have stood watch over Asgard since before you were born into the world. I will not sit here and be accused by disrespectful children who think that knowing how to wield a blade is all it takes to be a warrior.”

“I am not accusing Heimdall. I apologise. I meant no disrespect, but I am curious as to how you didn’t see this coming.” Sif said

“I don’t know.” Heimdall said with shame.

“It is fine Heimdall. You are not at fault.” Odin said.

“You must at least know something about Loki’s new power.” Volstagg said.

“I already SAID I don’t KNOW!!! Heimdall exploded.

It was clear that Heimdall’s outburst didn’t just come from anger at all the questions or anger at the warriors , but also anger at himself.

“It DOES NOT matter!?” Thor shouted to end heated conversation. Thor had gotten sick of all the useless frustration. “How Loki got so powerful does not matter for now, only that he is. How he escaped does not matter right now, only that he did.That and the fact that my fucking mother, and your queen is being held captive by my psychotic brother.” His hand grew noticeable tighter on his hammer.

“Thor-” Odin tried only to be cut off.

“Speaking of which, we are almost at the royal chambers, so get your damn heads in the moment.”

They all silenced and made haste.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a couple minutes, they reached the chambers. There were Asgardian guards at the door.

“Prince Thor,” one said.

“Is everything alright in there?” Thor asked.

“Yes sir. The traitor has kept his promise.”

"Traitor or not, he is still a prince of Asgard." Thor lightly reprimanded.

“My apologies prince. You should know that he expressed very clearly that he only wants you and the king to enter. If I may, my king, I advise you follow his demands. No disrespect, but the… prince has grown extremely powerful my lord. We were guarding the queen after we heard the explosion when he saw us. All you see from us is all that is left from her personel guard. He took us down like it was a training excercise. He killed none but sent ,many to the infirmary. He said he only spared us because we protect the queen. I’ve never seen anything like it. For the safety of the queen…”

“I will take your advice. Thank you for watching out while we got here. Your services will not go unremembered. Father, let’s go.”

........................................................................................

The king and queen’s room was very large. The equivalent to an earthly condo, and probably in trump tower too. It had a huge, inter-dimensional war table, a mini kitchen, the bedroom of course, the odin sleep chambers, a living area, all the works.

Thor and Odin walked in slowly, scanning every area of the room , dangerously aware and cautiously searching. They stopped when they saw green fabric and a flash of light coming from the living area(a ray reflected off of golden armor). As they slowly crept closer, the picture started to become clearer. The black accents of the robes and armor, pale skin, raven hair. Before long, they spotted green, burning eyes. Literally burning; mint green sparks danced around the normally just dark green irises. As Thor looked upon those eyes, power was very clear to see, but what the thunder god was trying to spot, was if there was still a soul.

“Loki.” Odin said as they stood in front of the treacherous prince.

“Hello Thor, Odin.” Loki said, legs sprawled out on the couch, long nails scratching at the fabric.

“WHERE IS OUR MOTHER!?” Thor screamed.

“YOUR MOTHER!”

“Where is MY QUEEN Loki!?” Odin asked.

Loki looked at the pair with a very puzzled look.

“What do you mean?”

Thor griped his hammer and went for the trickster god.

“Wait brother.” Loki said panicked slightly jumping. Of course Thor stopped immediately at that. At least for a moment, and that was all Loki needed. He shot a dagger into Thor’s thigh and then teleported to the chair across the room. He laughed.

Thor felt even more enraged, and not just at Loki. _You fell for it again  fool. You know he didn’t mean that._

“UGHH!” He screamed as he pulled out the knife.

“Same old Thor. Ever since we were little you’ve fallen for my tricks. Glad to know my time in prison hasn’t made you any more clever than then. In fact, in my opinion, your probably dumber than you were back in your adolescence.”

“ENOUGH!” Thor was on fire.

“WHERE IS MOTHER!?”

Loki gave that same dumb look, as if he had no idea what he was talking about. He was an expert liar but it would be obvious to anyone that knew Loki that he was playing a game. His game. One that was certain to end in a dramatic twist.

“I don’t understand.” The king and prince just looked at him.

“Loki!” Odin said with a growing agitation.

“Yes **father**?” Loki said. He hissed and spat out the last word like a snake that’s venom was too much even for itself.

“It is not wise to play games with me son.” Odin said in a very patronizing and condescending tone. It seems he decided to play a game of his own, and no matter Loki’s newfound power, he surely wouldn’t win.

“Games.” Loki pretended innocence.

“Fine by me.” Odin said raising his spear.

“I’m just a little confused though,” Loki said, interrupting his demise.

“Why are you asking me where Frigga is when she’s right here.” Loki said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

“What are you playing trickster?’ Thor asked, still burning with anger.

“Ooo, insults. My goodness Thor. Thats quite rude you kn-”

“ENOUGH!” Odin shouted.

“Loki I won’t ask again.” Odin said in a much calmer tone.

“And I already told you she’s right there. “

“Except there is NOTHING IN THE CHAIR!” Odin exclaimed.

“Look again.” Loki mused with a very wicked, mischievous smile.

Thor and Odin looked upon the chair but didn’t see a thing. The moment they blinked, both were able to notice the queen sitting there, legs crossed, arms folded with agitation written on her face. It wasn’t a common look that could be seen on the queen’s face. _No doubt a result of Loki’s bullshit._ Thor thought.

“What tha-

“An illusion Thor. I’ve been right here the whole time, screaming at you both but Loki has kept me hidden. Somehow his illusions can even block out sound now. Our son is becoming quite extraordinary is he not Odin?”

“Not your sonnn.” Loki added in a very patronizing tone.

“You will always be to meee.” Frigga threw back with the same agitating twang in her voice.

“You’re dilusionallll.”

At that Loki was grabbed by the thunder god and wrestled to the floor.

“I AM DONE WITH YOUR DISRESPECT AND GAMES!!!” Thor shouted.

Just then, with Mjonir in hand, Thor shot a bolt of lightning right behind him, hitting Loki. The illusion in his other hand dispersed.

“How did you-” Loki tried gasping for breath.

“How did you even-”

“I did say I was tired of your tricks didn’t I. Especially the old ones.” Thor spat, walking toward Loki.

“Good thing I have new ones.” Loki said.

“Try me.” Thor challenged

Loki got up and teleported to Thor with a fiery dagger in his hand only to be shot again with another bolt of lighting at point blank range before he could shank the thunder god.

Thor walked over to him very slowly.

“If you were gonna stab me, maybe you should’ve done it in your usual spot brother.” Thor spat. _“_ My back! _”_

“Still not- your brother-  fool.” Loki managed to choke out

“Well in that case.”

Thor stood right over top of Loki now, hammer in hand.

“Thor.” Odin said, sensing his son’s hurt and rage. Thor barely registered the sound.

Loki was too shocked to move let alone teleport away, especially when the third bolt struck. He screamed in pain and did so again once the fourth hit.By the fifth, almost sixth, Odin was restraining his son, commanding Mjolnir to stop firing bolts. Thor resisted but despite the King’s age, he was way stronger , even physically than Thor.

Thor had blacked out, he hadn’t even heard Odin screaming his name or Frigga crying for him to stop, only Loki’s screams and the feeling of anger. Loki was all but unconscious. After a few minutes of Odin and Frigga shouting Thor's name, trying to get him back to reality, Loki started crawling , towards the corner of the room. He but his back against the wall, gasping for breath the whole time.

“Loki!” Frigga shouted once Thor started looking like he at least wasn’t brain dead anymore.

She came running over to him.

“Don’t touch me.”  He exclaimed.

“Tend to your son.”

“Ok.” She said, going back to that patronizing tone. She knelt down to him, despite knowing that he didn’t mean himself.

“I hate you.”

“To an extent that might be true. Though I am at least grateful that you hate them more.” She said laughing, gesturing to Odin and Thor.“Otherwise i’d have to kick your ass as well.”

“Oh please.” Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor started over to him, Odin right behind him to make sure he didn’t lose it again

Frigga stopped examining Loki and stood up in front of Thor.

“It’s ok mother, I’m in control.” Thor smiled.

“After you get healed, expect to go straight back to the prison. You will be tried. If I were you, i’d be prepared for anything. I doubt the King and counsel will give you the same mercy that was showed to you before.” Thor turned his back. Just in time for him to miss Loki’s eye roll.

“Especially without me advocating for you.” Thor said flatly. Loki broke at this.

“Oh please give me a break. ‘Without you advocating for me’ yeah right.” He mocked.

“For one, I don’t need you to ‘advocate’ for me. I think i’ve already proved I can get myself out of any situation on my own. And for two, we both know you're lying. You won't let them touch me. The moment they even mention something too bad you’ll speak up. We all see how miserable you are without me. You’ll try to be my big brother as always because that’s what you do. Even though i will never accept you as such. Face it. YOU ARE WEAK!”

Thor spinned back around into a squat. It was a very dramatic move and he was so close to loki that their foreheads were almost touching.

“We’ll see about that. Let me drop some knowledge on you brother. The council will NOT show you anymore mercy. Even more exciting, they probably won’t even risk killing you. There’s a chance  you won’t stay dead, like last time. No, you’ll will be sent straight to Hel.” Thor whispered with a too wide smile on his face.  He even added a snicker

Odin and Frigga looked at each other frightened by their son’s new found darkness.  Though, Odin’s look was a little bit different than hers. It let Frigga know that yes he had concern for Thor’s current state and yes, he felt bad for Loki, but also that what Thor was saying was probably true. Frigga wanted to speak up on it so bad, but kept silent.

“Ooo, blonde look at you.” said Loki as if he was getting off to this new side of Thor.

“Except there’s one thing wrong with this whole little plan of yours...” He said with his signature wicked grin.

“Tell it to the court.” Thor said picking him up.

“I can’t. I’m already gone.” Loki giggled then smiled.

Thor stopped for a moment, then kept walking, choosing to ignore the trickster.

“Thor wait.” Odin called

“He’s just trying to trick us.”

“Am I?” Loki would be on the floor in laughter now if  Thor wasn’t holding him up.

“What in Hel did you do now Trickster!?” Thor questioned with a fire in his tongue hotter than any Loki could produce.

“MY KING!” Heimdall exclaimed.

“Heimdall?” Odin questioned.

“Your suppose to be outside. You risk putting the queen's life in danger.” Thor spat.

“My apologies Thor but I figured the emergency might just outweigh the risk. I figured by now you had subdued Loki.

“You would make that gamble?!” Thor shouted.

“Thor, shut up! Im sure there is a very good reason and obviously i’m fine.”

“My queen.” Heimdall bowed.“ I am glad you are alright.”

“Thank you Sir Heimdall. Now what is the problem.”

“The real Loki is escaping as we speak.”

“What!? My beard why didn’t you just say so to begin with!?” Odin yelled

“The prince was yelling at me and I’m sorry to say but it is far too late to stop him. Thor can fly pretty damn fast but not that fast and as many spells as the king and queen know, neither of you have bothered with instant teleportation magic.

Oddly Loki said nothing.

“Wait a minute.”Odin said.

“Don’t let your all-sight make you blind Heimdall. Or, maybe Loki can even play tricks on that too, but as I hope you can see, the trickster is right here.” Thor said, pushing him forward.

“Look out the window.“ Was all Heimdall said.

They did, though what they saw caused them much confusion and panic. The bifrost was sending someone away… and, it was lit green! The whole damn bridge! Thor threw Loki to the ground.

“Why is the bifrost GREEN!” Thor growled through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be so rough Thor.” This only made Thor’s grip tighter.

“It would take forever to explain the magick’s behind it. But I guess the best way to explain it would be, I hacked it. Isn’t that a popular midgard term.”

“You ‘hacked’ the bifrost!!!” Thor exclaimed.

“What in HEL is hacked?!” Frigga questioned as she looked at the not so rainbow bridge.

“That is not all, like i said, that is NOT the real Loki.”

“But how? Look Heimdall-” Thor lifted his trousers to reveal the dagger wound and blood. It wasn’t the tiniest but still a small wound, however one would be mistaken to only judge it by the size. The wound was pretty deep, especially considering the size of the blade. No matter what form they take, Loki’s daggers always leave deep wounds on Thor.

“How can this one be fake? Especially after a shot lighting into him so many times. My BROTHER-” Thor said the word harshly “- must be playing tricks on us. His illusions have grown. He hasn’t done anything to the bifrost, nor has he escaped .” Thor put his hammer on top of Loki. “And nor shall he.”

“I don’t know how Thor, but the one that just escaped is definitely the real Loki. I know because that is the one who summoned the demon army everyone is currently fighting outside.”

“What?!” Odin nearly jumped out the window to end his burdens.

“Thor is right, he must have a way of toying with my sight. Loki revealed himself to me I guess right after he ‘hacked’ into the bifrost. I saw him and told Sif and the Warriors to stay put. Then he summoned a demon army in the courtyard. That's where everyone is fighting, including Sif and the Warriors Three.”

“Once again, WHY didn’t you say something before?” Odin shouted at Heimdall , poking his chest plate.

“I tried, but once everyone started asking questions and then with the confusion of their being another Loki-”

“And you didn’t think to interrupt our questions to tell us there is an army at our door?” Frigga asked.

“Interrupt the King and Queen?” Heimdall more so said than asked.

“Heimdall, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that you are not just a subject but a friend and to STOP BEING SO DAMN FORMAL ALL THE TIME! Especially when there are demons in Asgard.” Odin added.

“No need to REALLY worry your highnesses. Some have been badly injured but none dead yet. The demons are of low level. I hypothesize the higher ranking the demon the more energy required for the summons. My guess is Loki was more worried over quantity than quality.”

“We must help them. But that doesn’t change the fact that Loki has somehow managed hack into the bifrost, the oldest magic on Asgard, has escaped , and can now make his illusions real.” Thor grimly observed.

“So you’ve figured it out! Wondava Thor. There is a little brain in all that bronze. You can let my illusion go now.”

Thor lifted his hammer.

“You really are powerful now.” Frigga concluded

“How did you learn all this in prison,” She asked.

“Learning wasn’t done in prison. After all , my access to magick books were restricted. No you see, before you captured me was when i did my research. And it was upon my research that I found out about this. 

Loki’s illusion or rather clone, created an illusion of a rainbow colored crystal.

“You see, this crystal, made from the same material as the bifrost itself, has magic absorbtion properties. After Thor defeated Malekith, when I returned to Asgard, I took and stashed a bunch for research and curiosity. I found that outside the cavern, they hold the ability to absorb Asgardian energy. So, after some test and research, and some readings on very intriguing spells, I fashioned a necklace, let myself get caught by Thor on earth, and waited. Btw, hope i’m using that right, you people really should start checking prisoners BEFORE they enter their cells. I knew the crystal would give me power but this-” Loki flexed his magicks… “-This is something. Too much actually. That’s why when i first absorbed all the power in the crystal fragment, it caused the explosion.” Loki started to look sad.

“I’m sorry about that by the way. I uh, didn’t mean for that to happen, or for anyone to lose their lives.”

“WHAT DO YOU CARE?!” Thor shouted

“Besides you two, and your precious warriors-” Loki pointed at Thor and Odin, volume increasing word by word “-I would never hurt another Asgardian without proper cause.”

“Proper cause. LISTEN TO YOURSELF. AND YOU WANT TO BE KING!!!” Odin shouted.

“Regardless, I have what I always had an appetite for, power. Next up, the throne. Have fun with the demons. Tata I gotta run. People to dwell on and hate, a lot of evil plans to make. See you soon.” It was then that the illusion/clone dispersed.

“What have we done.” Odin cried out.

“We let him in our house and he caused disorder, and now we will fix it.” Thor said, picking up his hammer.

“Come on, Sif and the others and guards will need help.”

“We all will need it.” said Odin.

It was clear he didn’t mean the demons.

“We all will.”


	4. Green Is In Season

                             Loki POV

I know it would’ve anyway, but my  name will now definitely go down in the history books. I mean who in Hel else can hack the fucking bifrost. Ha! Classic. The idiots are probably trying to figure it out now. The best part is knowing i won’t just be remembered for being a prince of Asgard or being a traitor(to the ones who betrayed me) or for becoming a king of Asgard(still on the to do list) but also for my talent. I will be known as the most powerful ruler of Asgard in history if i keep up at this rate.

I’m glad that my confrontation with Thor was just an illusion. I can’t believe he would’ve ACTUALLY have tried to fry me! Not like that would’ve happened anyway. Had that been actually me instead of hardlight and magic, he would have fallen so easily. It's a shame, i’ve always been able to use his naivete and hopeless caring to my advantage. By the looks of it, he may have actually learned and might actually be done with me. All well, not like i’ve ever needed or depended on him. It was just a nice luxury to always be able to get over on the fool.

Now, lets see where i am.

..................................................................................

 Loki looked around. He was on a rooftop. If his calculations were right(and of course they were), he should be somewhere London. He picked Midgard of all the realms because unlike the other realms, humans were just so easy to him. _So easy to hide amongst, so easy to manipulate, so easy to overpower, so easy crush under my boot._ He knew it had been risky to choose the same realm that the avengers lived in and that Thor frequently traveled in, but Midgard was the first destination that he could think of where he could blend in.

He had already shaped shifted into more appropriate attire(green of course was in the scheme). He had on a dark green trench coat, black jeans and boots, and a white t shirt . He wore an all gold watch with a gold ring, small gold chain and gold earrings. While he had been in Midgard, despite not caring much of the skilless, unaware inhabitants, he came to enjoy their arts, and in particular, fashion. He rather liked some of the attire adorned and designed by the midgardians. Make no mistake, he CERTAINLY thought much of the Midgardians clothes were horribly and some down right disgusting. However, he grew to appreciate many of the Midgardians “swag” as they called it. Another Midgard term he thought showed their stupidity. He was glad that it was no longer in use. Most now just say style; a word he grew to like and use quite frequently.

It surprised even loki himself how much he kept up with the Midgard times. They may be simple minded, but they are interesting creatures from time to time. Besides, he often uses Midgard as his hiding place, so it would make sense for him to stay informed.  Out of all the places, loki decided England had the best fashion(and everything else). It was secretly his favorite place on Midgard.Everything was so sophisticated. Their clothes, their lives, the way they spoke. It was all so “Loki” or so he decided. _After Asgard and New York, I think i’ll conquer London._

Loki teleported from the roof into the crowd. He put a spell on himself that prohibited anyone he didn’t want from truly noticing him. He blended in with the crowd. No one could see him do magick and no one who knew he was from the news or any other way would recognize him. To everyone else, he just faded into the background. Well, in a since. People certainly noticed him.

Loki walked through the streets being stared at by both women and men as he went out on the town as the Midgardians say. Despite the spells capabilities, Loki didn’t allow it to make him fade away completely, just enough to mask his identity. He still didn’t mind being seen. Every look her got only fed his already about to burst ego. He looked like a God to the humans. _After all i am one_.

It wasn’t even really about his looks. Loki was pretty handsome, even by Asgard standards. But even with his giant ego, he would admit that he wasn’t the most beautiful Asgardian in the kingdom. However, because of his Asgardian nature that the all-father magically forced upon him, he was thought to look like an angel. It was a sort of aura that all Asgardians possessed. Around Midgardians or other less attuned races, they appear as godly as legends depict them. That's why the legends depict them as such in the first place. Loki of course didn’t think about this, but the fact of the matter is he could be 300 lbs and they would still probably adore him.

He reached his destination; a five star hotel he visited once on one of his little “conquest schemes”. _Just because i plan on taking over this world doesn't mean i can't enjoy its hospitality._ Like the massages he had gotten while staying at said hotel(while plotting on how to magically separate Mjolnir and Thor).

Loki was very excited. He now had the ability to “bewitch” those around him. _And without the help of the scepter._ He already was so great at doing so anyway, but now he LITERALLY had the ability to bend the mind and will of others. Needless to even say, he mind tricked the hotel staff and got himself the best suite they had to offer AND room service. _Nothing wrong with milking the cow for everything it’s worth._ Loki chuckled in amusement as several people tried to sneakily look to see the room number on his key. _I might just have some fun while i'm here._

Despite his dislike of the mortals, Loki didn’t mind the occasional lay. Sure, Asgardians were divinely better than mortals in every way, but when it came relations, Loki surprisingly was a believer that a sex was sex. Make no mistake, he wasn’t a man whore and he definitely didn’t make a habit of sleeping around, but at the end of the day he was a man and even with his god strong will, he indulged his urges from time to time. It took Loki awhile to get to that point.

At first he barely wanted a Midgardian to touch him, let alone fuck him. But one day, a particularly beautiful one caught his eye, and he decided that one time he would compromise on his beliefs of superiority just to get the experience. Surprisingly(to him) the human was a pretty good lay; and so he became much more open to the idea. Though even in sex, he still retained a certain level of dominance over his bed partners because of their DNA difference. With the girls he would bang them like he was only interested in getting himself off, and he would NEVER let a Midgard male top him. As time went by though, he became less focused on his superiority complex and more on having a good time. He soon found that some of the Midgardians were actually pretty damn good in bed. He had someof the best sex in his millenia with mortals and some of his worst fucks have been with Asgardians. _Maybe that’s because their race is so “slutty” as they call it? Though they call it “freedom”._

Just last time he broke out of prison and ended up on Midgard, he had his first flip-fuck with a MORTAL. Sure he had allowed some of the nobles in Asgard to top him; Loki was not ashamed to admit he liked pleasure and in all varieties. He was a very “adaptable” person. Though in all his years, he had never done both in one go, and the only thing he enjoyed more sexually, was when he was in the middle of a threesome. WITH MORTALS. So yes, he thought they could be dumb as shit, and didn’t see why the gods wasted time on them, and thought they needed to be ruled over and would occasionally kill one that got in his way, but he thought that mortals could be pretty good bed mates. But as Loki finally reached the top of the hotel floors and entered his room, he couldn’t help but think of himself as simple minded as the mortals. _Hanging around them must be affecting me._ He couldn’t even afford to think of such things at the moment. Right now all his focus needed to be on staying alive, and he was indeed running out of time if that's what he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! Loki is dying!? What's that about?  
> So like, as im sure you can see, the italics mean that the character is in thought. I wanted to let the characters think as i narrated the story. i experimented with this with Thor but i really brought it out with Loki. I wanted to make him comment a lot on throughout the story almost as if he was aware of the narrator and what is being said. Kinda like a deadpool talking to the comic reader type of feel. Also, if u noticed, i refer to people as midguardians or humans. I wanted the narrator to seem like a neutral voice vs a human telling the story, so yea, just imagine a cosmic god in a chair by the fire place telling you the story or dont imagine anything at all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
